


Echo is the voice of silence

by Evaney_Desterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester has surrendered to the Mark, Dean is the Ruler of the world, Dramatic, M/M, Season/Series 11, What-If, a lot of angst really, darkness is coming, kind of, there is no happy ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek/pseuds/Evaney_Desterek
Summary: "I'm the one who will have to watch you murder the world."Dean si è arreso al Marchio e ha rilasciato tutta la sua oscurità sul mondo; non c'è nient'altro che non il silenzio.Nella parte più abissale dell'Inferno, lì dove Dante Alighieri aveva immaginato i Traditori, l'Uomo che Fu Giusto deve lottare contro l'ultimo baluardo della sua umanità, racchiuso nel ghiaccio, il viso pietrificato in una perenne smorfia di dolore e sconfitta.





	Echo is the voice of silence

**Author's Note:**

> Ho iniziato questa shot all’epoca dell’undicesima stagione.  
> Non l’ho mai completata, almeno fino a ieri notte quando rileggendola mi esploso in testa il finale.  
> È un what if basato sulle parole di Castiel, su un finale alternativo nel quale Dean si è lasciato vincere dal Marchio e ha davvero divorato il mondo, fino a che non è giunta poi l’Oscurità.

  
  
  


Echo is the voice of silence

_"Per ch’io mi volsi, e vidimi davante_

_e sotto i piedi un lago che per gelo_

_avea di vetro e non d’acqua sembiante"_

_[Divina Commedia, Canto XXXII, Inf.]_

_"Già era, e con paura il metto in metro,_

_là dove l’ombre tutte eran coperte,_

_e trasparien come festuca in vetro."_

_[Divina Commedia, Canto XXXIII, Inf.]_

  
  
  
  
  


Il Marchio è sempre assetato, pulsa con forza sul suo braccio e chiede nutrimento, un nuovo sacrificio al Dio Oscuro di cui è a guardia ma non c'è più sangue da versare.   
La terra è rossa ma soprattutto silenziosa: non ci sono superstiti del genocidio commesso dalle mani dell'uomo che una volta era Giusto.  
Non ci sono più eroi a cui votarsi, non ci sono più angeli da pregare e demoni con cui stringere patti. C'è solo il silenzio.  
Dean è giù all'Inferno, seduto su quello che una volta è stato il trono di Lucifero: Alighieri aveva ragione, c'è davvero del ghiaccio. Eterno, impossibile da sciogliere o da spezzare, se non con la Spada del Caduto. Pensieroso, il portatore del Marchio la rigira tra le mani, ignorando le tre figure avvolte nel gelo, immobili e silenziose. Sembrano spuntare dal terreno come enormi schegge, punte di diamanti scagliate con violenza nel terreno dal cielo. La profezia di Caino avverata ma non completamente.

Il primo sangue è stato quello di Crowley.  
Dean ha solo un vago ricordo di com'è davvero andata: un attimo prima il demone lo stava fissando con occhi sbarrati e l'attimo dopo non c'era più.  
Andato, morto, una nuvola di fumo rosso dispersa nell'aria per non riformarsi mai più.

Il secondo sangue, incredibilmente, era stato quello di Sam.  
Sam, il suo fratellino ingenuo. Sam che non se l'era aspettato, non quando gli aveva voltato le spalle per un secondo e Dean, senza pensarci su due volte, l'ha letteralmente pugnalato alle spalle. Non una scusa, non una parola se non quella del sangue che è scorso ad impregnare la terra della sua linfa sporca. Tanto, si è detto l'uomo, sarebbe morto comunque, prima o poi.

Il terzo sangue... non l'ha ancora versato. E' questo che lo rende così pensieroso, così confuso. L'unica cosa che è riuscito a fare è stato intrappolare l'angelo in un cerchio d'olio sacro quel tanto che bastava per bloccarlo nel ghiaccio. Castiel ha chiuso gli occhi, come se avesse sempre saputo qual'era il suo obiettivo.  
Dean lo fissa: ha ancora gli occhi chiusi, la bocca stretta in un'espressione sconfitta, i pugni anch'essi stretti lungo i fianchi. Il Marchio chiama il suo sangue ma Dean non può.

Non vuole e non capisce perché.

Sospira appena, alzandosi dal trono ricoperto di ghiaccio, girando intorno alle tre figure come se fossero trofei di una collezione privata, la sua. Si ferma davanti all'angelo e lo osserva.  
Posa la mano sulla superficie gelida, all'altezza del suo cuore. La contrae, graffia la lastra con le unghie come se volesse scavare nel ghiaccio un piccolo passaggio che gli permetta di raggiungerlo, senza svegliarlo dal suo sonno. Perché? Per strappargli il cuore e versare anche il suo sangue? Per toccarlo, inseguendo l'eco di un fantasma? Per un conforto che non sa di desiderare? _Perché_?  
Questa domanda gira e rigira nella sua mente, incessante come il silenzio. Vorrebbe poterle dare una risposta, vorrebbe poter aprirsi il cranio e lasciarla defluire via insieme al suo sangue e anche se a volte ci ha pensato, anche se a volte ha desiderato poterlo fare non l'ha mai fatto. Per paura di scoprire che, una volta morto, non diventerà un demone ma solo un burattino spezzato e solitario nelle mani del Dio Nero che l'ha preso.  
Cerca di calmare il suo respiro, mentre appoggia anche la fronte al ghiaccio.  
Repentinamente, in un'unica rapida sequenza di movimenti fluidi, si allontana e vi conficca la Spada, ferma a pochi centimetri dal petto dell'angelo.  
All'inizio non succede niente poi, piano e poi veloce, piccole crepe cominciano ad inseguirsi sulla superficie, sempre più rapide, sempre più numerose... sempre in completo silenzio.  
Dean ignora le schegge di ghiaccio che cadono al suolo e lo colpiscono, seppellendo la Spada nel mentre, lo sguardo fisso sul viso dell'angelo. Uno, due, tre battiti e quello apre gli occhi, frulla le ciglia cercando di mettere a fuoco lo scenario. Dean si diverte ad osservare come l'immediato sollievo dell'altro si tramuti ben presto in un muto orrore. Gli tremano le mani ma non capisce se è per il freddo o per altro.  
Verde nel blu e viceversa; si fissano immobili come statue, senza dire nulla.  
"Dean." è l'angelo a rompere il silenzio, con la voce più roca del solito, per il lungo disuso.  
L'uomo sbatte due volte le palpebre: meraviglioso rumore che mette a tacere la voce del silenzio. Da quanto... Dean inspira ed espira, cercando di calmarsi.  
"Cas." risponde semplicemente, facendo un passo indietro quando l'altro ne fa uno in avanti, uscendo dal piccolo cumulo di ghiaccio ai suoi piedi. Dean lo guarda ma Castiel è intento ad osservare le altre due figure prigioniere.  
Un'immensa tristezza gli oscura gli occhi e gli irrigidisce gli angoli della bocca, per il resto il suo viso è stoico come sempre.  
"Che cos'hai fatto?" gli sussurra piano, muovendo un passo verso Sam, osservandone il viso.  
Alza una mano, come a volerla poggiare sulla superficie che riflette il suo volto come uno specchio, ma ci ripensa e la lascia ricadere pesantemente, come un uomo troppo stanco.  
Dean non risponde a quella domanda, anche perché non ce n'è bisogno.  
"Perché?" le parole lasciano la sua bocca prima che possa fermarle e il volto di Castiel si gira fulmineo verso di lui. Ha quest'espressione sul viso... rammarico per aver fallito, per averlo deluso, come se fosse stato lui a cedere e spezzarsi, ad immergersi nel rosso del sangue e nel nero dell'oscurità, tradendo la sua fiducia.  
Dean odia questo lato di Castiel.  
"Dean?"  
"Perché" ringhia il cacciatore, avvicinandosi rapido e prendendolo per la collottola della camicia "sei vivo?"  
Castiel inclina la testa, confuso. Non ha paura di lui. Non c'è disgusto nei suoi occhi, solo preoccupazione per lui, come se nulla fosse cambiato, come se fossero ancora nel bunker, a casa, al sicuro, a discutere di come si senta indegno, di come il peso del mondo sia sulle sue spalle.  
"Dimmelo!" lo scuote, sentendo la rabbia montare nel petto: una parte di lui sperava che l'angelo avesse la risposta a questa domanda, che potesse metterla a tacere una volta e per sempre.  
"Dimmelo tu." risponde l'altro, posando le mani sui suoi polsi, senza stringere. Dean si allontana come se si fosse bruciato.  
"Ho ucciso tutti!" gli urla contro, come fosse colpa sua "Sam! Crowley! E tu-" la voce si strozza e per un attimo le parole gli restano impigliate in gola, impedendogli di respirare.  
"Tu sei vivo." constata freddamente "Ed io non so perché."  
Castiel rimane dov'è, osservandolo.  
"Persino adesso, io-" allunga la mano verso di lui, incerto, contraendo le dita in cerca di un appiglio. "Hai promesso." sussurra alla fine, esausto.  
Castiel fa un passo in avanti.  
"Dean-" ma quello gli punta la Prima Lama alla gola.  
"Avevi promesso, figlio di puttana!" gli urla contro "Guardami! Guarda cos'hai fatto!" la voce gli trema appena e gli occhi bruciano eppure... eppure è ghiaccio quello che gli scorre nelle vene. O almeno era così che credeva ma adesso? Adesso non ne è sicuro, perché Castiel lo guarda e lui sente il ghiaccio farsi acqua.  
"Mi stai uccidendo." confessa, un mezzo sorriso storto ed amaro sul viso. Castiel stringe le labbra in una pallida linea bianca, i pugni si chiudono lungo i suoi fianchi e sembra uno strano remake del momento in cui Dean l'ha intrappolato nel ghiaccio, solo che questa volta l'altro lo sta guardando dritto negli occhi.  
"Mi dispiace." gli dice con un filo di voce e Dean sa che gli costa tantissimo il fatto che queste deboli scuse siano l'unica cosa che possa offrirgli. Questo pensiero chissà come lo fa arrabbiare, lo infiamma dall'interno ma è diverso, non è la rabbia fredda ed omicida del Marchio, questa è _sua, della sua anima_ e minaccia di bruciarlo vivo dall'interno, divorarlo in un lento e doloroso rogo finché non rimarrà, di lui, solo cenere tra il ghiaccio bianco.  
L’unica macchia nera in quel deserto bianco.  
"Sta zitto." gli ringhia, distogliendo lo sguardo, fermandolo sulla bara di acqua solida ed eterna che riveste e protegge il corpo di Sam dall'incedere imperioso del tempo.  
Qualcosa sta tremando e cedendo, ed ha paura di affrontarne le conseguenze, ha paura di far fronte a quello che potrebbe voler dire fare un passo indietro. Disperato, istintivamente si aggrappa all'oscurità del Marchio e questo sembra fargli bene, annichilisce un po' il fuoco nelle sue vene, lo richiama nella gelida immobilità del buio che riveste come manto il Dio a cui lui ha votato la propria anima fino all'eternità, fino a consumarsi nella solitudine e nel silenzio del mondo che muore, lui ultimo testimone ed assassino del mondo.  
Stringe la presa sulla Lama, la mente persa nel desiderio di affondarla nel petto dell'ultimo ostacolo dinanzi alla sua completa resa. Fa un passo verso Castiel ma l'angelo, seppur intuendo le sue intenzioni, non si sposta di un passo. Non distoglie lo sguardo dal mostro che una volta è stato suo amico; la ragione per ogni battaglia e per ogni fallimento.

Dean alza il braccio con la Lama e Cas chiude gli occhi.

"Mi dispiace di non aver mantenuto la promessa." mormora l'angelo. "Quello che mi chiedevi- hai ritenuto, erroneamente, che fosse un'impresa impossibile solo per Sam."  
Il petto del Portatore si abbassa e si alza convulsamente, lottando tra il desiderio di sentirlo parlare ancora e ancora e quello di versare l'ultimo sangue e così liberare dalla prigionia il nero fitto del nulla.  
"Mi dispiace anche perché ti avevo detto che sarei stato l'ultimo rimasto." Castiel apre brevemente gli occhi, gli angoli della bocca che si alzano impercettibilmente in un piccolo sorriso di scherno. "Ma" aggiunge, senza abbassare le palpebre "sono contento di non essere stato costretto a guardarti distruggere il mondo."  
Dean spalanca gli occhi appena, pietrificato com'è sul posto. Si sente come intrappolato nel ghiaccio, il cuore gli pulsa nelle orecchie.  
"Dean, io-" la Lama cade a terra – ancora una volta senza produrre alcun rumore – e la mano che la stringeva si abbassa a serrare la bocca del suo angelo.  
"No!" soffia urgentemente Dean. "No, non- No!"  
Non può permettergli di dire ad alta voce ciò che il suo sguardo sta dichiarando. Non è qualcosa fatto per le orecchie di un mostro come lui; non è qualcosa che possa sopportare o capire o tenere con sé quando sarà di nuovo solo a contemplare l'eternità, diviso a metà tra il desiderio struggente di avere, avido, ciò che Castiel offre e la brutalità di averlo solo per versare altro sangue. _Ancora, ancora, ancora._  
La mano di Castiel sale a stringere quella di Dean, la tira via dalla sua bocca, gli impedisce di ritrarla.  
La pietà in quegli occhi di mare gli fa venire la nausea.

“Ho solo un rimpianto.” ammette con voce rauca. “Non averti mai detto che-”  
“NO!” il grido disperato di Dean si perde nel vuoto dell’aere, senza eco. Ha il respiro accellerato, ansima, guarda Castiel con gli occhi di fuori. La Lama è di nuovo fra le sue mani, la stringe con forza lottando contro il desiderio di affondarla nel suo petto.  
“Non osare.” ringhia, puntandola contro l’angelo ma questo sorride alla sua minaccia. È un sorriso rassegnato, sereno, il sorriso di qualcuno che ha finalmente accettato che certe cose non si possono cambiare.  
“Ti ho sempre amato.” quella confessione mezzo sussurrata è più forte di qualsiasi esplosione, sembra rimbombare come un tuono per tutto l’inferno, disperdersi per il purgatorio fino a sfiorare le cime più alte del paradiso. Assordano Dean, feriscono il Marchio sul suo avambraccio, brucia e pulsa e si ritrae in protesta a quella confessione, sibila parole oscene ed odiose in direzione dell’ultimo barlume di umanità del suo Portatore.  
Adesso Dean ha capito perché gli era impossibile uccidere Castiel: non era pronto a dare a se stesso il colpo di grazia. L’ultimo flebile baluardo della sua umanità. racchiusa in quegli occhi sofferenti e sereni.  
Lui che l’ha tirato fuori dall’inferno, lui che senza pietà ce l’ha appena ributtato.  
Castiel che ancora credeva che ci fosse speranza, l’Angelo che ancora credeva di poter combattere con l’Uomo Giusto, l’amico che non l’ha mai abbandonato, l’amante che l’ha sempre amato e che lui non ha mai avuto il coraggio di amare.  
“Mi ami?” gli chiede sussurrando. “Anche adesso?”  
Castiel annuisce.  
Dean stringe le labbra, se le umetta, gli si avvicina e con cautela gli posa la mano libera sulla guancia; sul volto di Castiel la consapevolezza di quello che sta per accadere gli fa tremare le vene e i polsi.  
Si guardano un istante negli occhi poi Dean li socchiude e poggia con delicatezza le labbra su quelle dell’angelo.  
Secche, morbide… così docili sotto le proprie mentre il bacio diventa più vorace, avido, quasi come se Dean volesse divorarlo, prendere tutto di lui e tenerlo per sempre per se stesso.  
Cadono in ginocchio, Castiel geme, Dean singhiozza mentre la Lama affonda con lentezza nel suo petto, attraversa pelle, carne e muscoli, trapassa le ossa come fossero burro, arriva fino al cuore, lo lacera fermando con estrema rapidità la sua corsa.  
Il sangue sgorga a fiotti ma l’uomo non più uomo non se ne accorge nemmeno, troppo intento a guardare la grazia di Castiel implodere e poi esplodere all’esterno, macchiando quell’oceano gelido con il nero bruciato delle sue ali.  
Dean rimane per un tempo illimitato a cullarlo tra le sue braccia.  
L’ultimo sangue è stato versato, al mondo, nei tre regni ultreterreni non c’è nessun altro se non lui.  
Lui e il suo Dio Nero, per sempre avvinti nell’oscurità più totale.  
Si alza con fatica, riporta il corpo gelido di Castiel nel punto esatto in cui c’era la sua prigione di ghiaccio. Lo sostiene mentre questa si ricompone, racchiudendolo per sempre nel suo prisma gelido, un bozzolo dalla quale non nascerà nessuna farfalla e che porta su di sé il marchio vittorioso della morte.  
Si siede ai piedi di questa, vi si appoggia contro con la schiena, il Marchio brucia e si dilata per tutto il suo corpo bruciandolo vivo.  
Sta arrivando, lo sa, il Dio Oscuro e per allora sarà pronto.  
Sorride estatico mentre ciò che era stato, l’ultima vestigia dell’essere umano agonizza e brucia con il Marchio.  
L’Oscurità prende possesso di lui, lo riempie e lo domina, ogni altro pensiero scompare dalla sua mente.  
_Dean Winchester è morto_.  
Il verde dei suoi occhi non esiste più sostituito dalla bestia nera senza forma ma con occhi ovunque e zanne più affilate di un rasoio.

Quando questa arriva non è in un trionfo di cori e fanfare, non è una marcia vittoriosa coronata da una folla di creature adoranti, non è in uno scintillare di luci colorate né in una sequenza di esplosioni cosmiche, no, è l’allungarsi dell’ombra al calare del sole, l’intensificarsi del buio quando la notte è priva di luna ed il suo manto è costellato di poche e fioche luci.  
È l’arrivo a corte di un tiranno , senza esplosioni né cori né folle ma solo il silenzio pauroso del mondo che trattiene il fiato mentre questa impone il suo nuovo ordine al cosmo.  
È una donna senza voce che abbraccia e stringe a sé il Portatore del Marchio, l’uomo non più uomo, vi si avvinghia, lo possiede e poi implode ed esplode in preda ad un orgasmo e allora il buio copre tutto, divora tutto.  
La bruciatura di quelle ali sparisce nel nero, le tre tombe di ghiaccio svaniscono come se non fossero mai esistite.  
Tutto svanisce, divorato e consunto dal buio.  
La sconfitta del bene, la vittoria del nulla.

Una voce leggera, quasi come un sussurro trionfante, mormora: 

_“In principio ci fu luce._

_In fine ci fu solo oscurità”_


End file.
